A Certain White Christmas
by kisakasama
Summary: How did the level 5 Railgun and level 0 Saten spend their Christmases? Here are two short stories about the girls of Railgun, celebrating their Christmas together! Slight KurokoxMisaka and SatenxUiharu. Completed.
1. Mistletoes

Part I:Mistletoe}

"Onee-sama—"

"Shut it, or I'll zap your mouth off."

"But it's a tradition, we have to uphold it—"

"I don't care! Leave me alone to enjoy this holiday, will you?"

The redhead shook her head with a resigned sigh, her auburn pigtails bouncing along with her head. What could she do? It _was_ an accident, or they all were accidents afterall. Certain things happened unexpectedly during their little Christmas date, leading the couple into awkwardness. For once, the teleporter had done nothing but to lead Misaka into places that she thought were good for dinner. As for their date, it had always been tradition among the girls of Tokiwadai to celebrate Christmas, be it their loved ones or best buddies.

In this case, Kuroko only wanted to spend it with her adored Misaka.

Just a few weeks back, Kuroko had practically begged to celebrate their Christmas together, with her big puppy eyes. She knew that cute things were the brunette's weakness and shamelessly used it against her. And Misaka hadn't regretted at all when she reluctantly agreed and saw the genuine, innocent shine in the Teleporter's eyes.

Until now.

When the two were walking along the streets along with the crowd, they had passed by a family restaurant. The particular family restaurant that they had seen advertised that they had special Christmas set meals. But that wasn't the thing that tugged at Misaka's attention. Her attention was entirely drawn to the adorable mascot characters that accompanied the lovers meal for two, with a matching pair of Mr and Mrs Froggies with each set purchased. Kuroko, seeing the familiar glint in her onee-sama's eyes simply smiled and offered to dine inside, to which Misaka agreed quickly.

All was perfect, until the moment when they had to suffer a rather long queue (it was Christmas, afterall) and when they had stepped in and were finally escorted to a table, the couple had been seated at a table for two just by the window.

Directly under the mistletoe.

Misaka cried out in surprise when she saw the ring of shrub just dangling above her while Kuroko, following her gaze, smirked instantly, her brown eyes mischievously looking at her shocked partner, who, abruptly, tried to run. Kuroko didn't miss her chance of escape and grabbed her before she could. All the while, Misaka struggled, she realized that there were only few mistletoes scattered throughout the restaurant, and they weren't even placed directly above places. Just a few feet away, like decoration. So why did this one have to place itself here and obviously hint at something?

… And so the couple was arguing on their "tradition", with one insisting on following along while the other flat out denied. The rising commotion caused diners to look up with curiosity and management threw the couple out, scolding them for being so noisy on a Christmas day.

Huffing a breath of air that was visible in the cold weather, Misaka scowled at the idea of not only being thrown out, but the idea that her dear, beloved froggie was in someone's hands—

"If you're regretting about Mr and Mrs Froggie, it was your fault for being so stubborn."

"What? There's no way I could have done that!"

"Onee-sama is so cold."

"Whatever then! You shouldn't have spent Christmas with me."

Kuroko, simply ignored her partner's childish outburst and turned around instead, focusing on the rows of shops and restaurants, all filled with people. She was feeling rather hungry and she was sure Misaka was, too. Walking towards a café in the corner that had caught her eye earlier, the Teleporter started to make her way there, with Misaka stumbling after her.

Reaching the glass door of the café, Kuroko noticed that it was surprisingly not as crowded as the rest of the restaurants had been. This one had a homely atmosphere, with a heater in the corner and the smell of cinnamon in the air. More couples were scattered about in seats for two as usual and Kuroko (this time, taking note of the place), went to a seat and pointed to it.

"You can sit down, I'll get the orders."

Misaka, who was now surprisingly quiet, only nodded, much to her surprise. As she went to the counter, Kuroko had noticed that the couples had presents with them and she mentally slapped herself. How could she have forgot! What good was Christmas without the joy of sharing and giving? No wonder her partner had been so quiet earlier. It seemed like the both of them had totally forgot about their presents.

Though, for Kuroko, she was sure that her Onee-sama was the only present she wanted.

"Sorry for the wait! Here you go."

The preppy waitress chirped as she placed two plates of pastas on the table;one creamed pasta and the other with tomato sauce. Before leaving, she placed a note on the table and winked to Kuroko, who was rather confused as to why she had winked at her. Taking the small sheet of paper and reading it while Misaka waited expectantly, she nearly dropped her fork when she looked at the accursed object that was the cause of their pain earlier.

A mistletoe was drawn prettily on the sheet, with small words scribbled under the corner.

_Enjoy your Christmas! You know the rules. _It said, with a comically drawn wink. The teleporter looked at her onee-sama and gulped, thinking that she wouldn't actually be able to enjoy it. Misaka was still looking at her, a puzzled expression as to why Kuroko had seemed so horrified.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?"

Her partner could only manage a shake of the head and a forced smile as she clutched her fork, which disappeared in an instant and stabbed the piece of paper on the plastic table. Kuroko loudly gasped in an exaggerated manner, quickly looking back and forth between Misaka and her. She had accidentally targeted her fork at the paper! Now Misaka was bound to be suspiscious. She scrambled to grab the note before it was too late but Misaka had beaten her to the punch, calmly taking the piece of paper.

It was time for the teleporter to start counting her death wishes.

With a scared face, she waited for her partner to go violent and start to zap her to burnt bits. Instead, her partner's face was lowered for a few minutes silently, making her face unreadable. Then, she looked up and her hesitant brown eyes made direct eye contact with Kuroko's, a deep blush running across her face.

"O-Onee-sama?"

Suddenly, Misaka leaned forward and gave her a swift peck on the forehead, before retreating. The deep blush was even deeper now and it took the teleporter to register what was going on. Before she could answer, however, Misaka had interrupted in a soft tone.

"I-I forgot to give you your Christmas Present, so this is my present for you. M-Merry Christmas."

Oh no, Misaka thought. Had she done it wrongly? She hoped that it wouldn't be too awkward between them with her sudden prompt. Afraid to look up, the railgun kept her head down low again.

Kuroko regretted that she hadn't been able to fully savour the kiss since she hadn't expected it, but hearing the girl so shy made the teleporter break into a tender smile. She reached for Misaka and gave her a brief peck on the cheek as well, her softened expression smiling at her partner, who was equally surprised by the kiss like Kuroko had been earlier.

"It's no fair for onee-sama to be such a darling. That will be my present for you as well. Merry Christmas to you too, onee-sama."

For once, none of them exchanged a word as they dug in to their dinner and in comfortable silence, with a shy smile visible on the railgun's face and a tender one on the teleporter's, though, not for too long.

"... Onee-sama, I didn't quite receive that present you gave me. So could you do it again?"

"Don't push it, Kuroko."


	2. Panties

Part II:Panties}

The air was filled with festivity, from the chatters of the excited crowd to the delicious aroma that came from cosy little stalls by the sidewalk. Even though Academy City only had faux winter (they couldn't afford outside contact with the outside of Tokyo), it was the same as the outside, with cold winds blowing every now and then.

But on this joyous day, it was an exception for everyone, who had forgotten about the winter and instead, focusing on Christmas. The fun of sharing and caring, not to mention spending time with their loved ones;that was what made Christmas such a happy occasion.

While the outside was filled with people (be it spending time with their partners or their best buddies), Uiharu's dorm room was lit up with a yellowish glow from the ceiling lights. Her room wasn't exactly the biggest, but it was the little homely size that suited this occasion for just her and Saten.

Saten was the only person in the room though. She had changed from her usual school uniform and into casual winter wear;a striped light blue scarf that was wrapped snugly around her neck together with a white button-up coat. She sat at the side of a mini coffee-table, facing towards the chestnut door. Her expression was one of boredom as she held up a cup of tea with her gloved hands, her light blue eyes never leaving the chestnut door. Impatiently, she set the cup down after a sip and started to call out lazily.

"Uuuiiharuuuuuuu~ Are you done yet?"

There was no response from the usual flower-headed girl, much to Saten's surprise. After waiting for a few moments, the raven-haired girl was about to call out again when the door suddenly opened violently with a slam.

Uiharu had forsaken her usual school uniform as well, this time wearing a short, santa dress that was strapless, showing her slender, white shoulders. The dress only reached above her knees (much to her discomfort) and hugged her figure, showing off her petite build. Her flowers were instead replaced by a ring of shrubs instead, showing her Christmas spirit. Uiharu's face was reddened with embarrassment and she twiddled her fingers, her unsure eyes looking at Saten.

One look at the shrub, and Saten burst out laughing.

"W-What is that? Are you a Christmas tree?"

She said inbetween laughter, her giggles triggering the once shy Uiharu to now burst out with slight irritation, flailing her arms as she scolded Saten.

"You were the one who forced me into this! Stop laughing, Saten-san! It's not funny." Hearing her friend's reprimanding, Saten tried to calm herself and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Sorry, sorry. That ornament on your head aside, you look really cute, Uiharu."

She said as she smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck and feeling a little embarrassed herself. Not expecting the compliment, Uiharu took a step back and felt her cheeks heat up again.

"Thank you…"

The two now sat in awkward silence, Uiharu staring down at her hands that were placed on her lap. Saten continued to rub her neck, sneaking glances at Uiharu and her cute little dress every now and then. _The more I look at her, the cuter she is_. She thought and smiled to herself.

"So! What do you want to do, Uiharu?"

Saten decided to break the silence in her cheery voice as she leaned forward and smiled at Uiharu, who glanced up at her quickly before staring at her lap again.

"U-Um… I'm fine with a-anything, Saten-san."

"Oh! What about the log cake that I bought? We could eat it now."

Uiharu stood up quickly and nodded, turning around to retrieve the cake from the fridge. Taking this chance to see what she had been thinking about, the poor, unsuspecting girl's friend sneaked up behind her and in a swift motion, flipped.

"… Huh?"

Sensing the familiar feeling that she always got when her friend had flipped her skirt, Uiharu shut her eyes tightly and prepared to feel the wind blowing up her skirt…

But it didn't. Confused, the flowered head turned to see her friend's kneeling behind her, her arms up in the air. Saten's face was equally confused too, until she had realized that Uiharu's dress hugged her figure and it didn't fly up like she had expected.

Retreating to her seat, she gave a disappointed sigh and laid down on the floor from her sitting position. Uiharu, who took more time to realize, simply congratulated herself for not falling victim this time and turned around to reprimand Saten again, feeling rather annoyed at her friend's attempts to harass her.

"Saten-san! I thought we had a deal that we wouldn't do it again."

"Isn't it fine, Uiharu? It didn't flip anyway."

At her statement, Saten sighed again with disappointment. Uiharu simply scolded her more for even sighing for something like that.

When she was about to move to the kitchen for the cake this time, she stook a foot out and didn't expect it to fail her, slipping across the wooden floor and losing her balance, she saw the ground greeting her with each passing second.

Crack!

Uiharu had fallen flat on her face, with her butt up in the air and in a rather awkward position. Saten scrambled to help her friend, only to stop in mid way, standing and staring at her undergarment instead, a dumbfounded look on her face.

The colour was a boldly striped green and red, unlike her usual plainly coloured ones. The word "CHRISTMAS" was emblazoned across the top green strip in gold words. Miniature Christmas trees complete with yellow stars were at the sides of the panty.

Uiharu had felt the wind blow.

Hurriedly getting up, she pulled down her dress to cover her lower region and her head whipped back, a terrified expression as she looked at Saten who had seemed to turn into a statue with her dumbfounded expression still in place.

It took the raven-haired girl a few seconds to recover from shock. The corner of her lip crooked up, before it broke into a full grin. Laughter erupted from her and she clutched her stomach, gasping for air. Uiharu felt her face go red again, this time a much deeper blush, and she was about to shout at her laughing friend again, when her friend stopped and looked at her, commenting with amusement.

"I didn't think you were so bold, Uiharu! Man, that was pretty epic. Where did you even find _those_? That reminds me, your Christmas present."

Strolling back to her seat, Saten rummaged through her bag and grabbed a nicely wrapped gift in reindeer patterns, placing it on the table. Uiharu, speechless, could only go back and look at the present, wondering what it contained.

"Here ya go! You can open it now if you want."

Uiharu cautiously took the present and glancing at her friend a few more times, who only nodded and urged her with a smile, started to try to figure out what it was.

The package was rather soft, much to her surprise. Shaking it and hearing no sounds, she looked suspiciously at Saten, who was still smiling innocently. Her fingers started to peel the wrapping of the gift, her brown hues trying to sneak a peek at her present before she had opened it completely.

Her hands had to work its way through the tape and paper;it was wrapped rather tightly. Finally reaching the near point, her eyes widened and she gasped, realizing what it was. Holding the cotton in her shaking hands, she looked up at Saten, even more speechless than ever. Saten, who witnessed her reaction, only gave a boyish grin.

The frills caressing her fingers as she held them, she finally found her voice and swore to give her friend the worst nagging she ever got for her Christmas present. The little wooden music box in her desk's drawers would have to wait till next Christmas.

"SATEN-SAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>And this concludes the end of my little Christmas fic for the Railgun girls ^^ Hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R~<strong>


End file.
